


The Monster and the Snowman (by bucky)

by bootlegbucky (BootlegAvengers)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, i dont know what im doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegAvengers/pseuds/bootlegbucky
Summary: Mike Wazowski and Olaf find love on the doomed trip of the Titanic.





	The Monster and the Snowman (by bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete and utter crack based on [this picture.](https://24.media.tumblr.com/2184407c9599822b32c1bdc2c88d36f9/tumblr_mwl15kzY7S1salhp6o1_500.jpg)  
>   
> Also, this is for you, Tony.

Olaf was only seeking to take a trip away from Arendelle. He saw it as a nice getaway for a while. Not that he needed to get away, but because he wanted to, and could now thanks to the snow flurry that protected him from melting. When he found out about the opportunity to travel on a boat.. he took it. He gleefully accepted the tickets Elsa gave him to go on the Titanic. 

Little did he know, he would find his true love.

Olaf sat alone gazing out into the night sky. His flurry gently blowing snow down onto him. It was cold out though, and he was happy to think that he would be able to survive without the flurry. These thoughts were interrupted when he heard the footsteps of someone else. He turned to face him; a green monster with one big, beautiful eye. The monster stopped in his track to stare back at Olaf. His snow glistened under the stars. 

"Oh my," said the monster, sighing at the sight of the snowman. "I don't think I've seen you around here yet. I would remember such a face."

Olaf chuckled, and waved the comment off, "I'm just a simple snowman." 

"No you're more than that," said the green creature, taking a seat next to Olaf. He took Olaf's stick arms in his hands and held them against his body. "My name is Mike Wazowski. Please tell me your name."

"Olaf," he replied, gazing into Mike's eye. 

"Olaf," Mike repeated. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh please. The pleasure is all mine," Olaf smiled. 

"Your snow flurry is beautiful," Mike said, mesmerized by the snow gently falling down on the two. 

"Aren't you cold?" Olaf worried. 

"No. You warm me up, Olaf," he replied. Something overcame Mike's ability to restrain himself, but he leaned in for a kiss. Olaf happily accepted and the two's lips touched tenderly. 

"I've always wanted to travel the world. I'm so happy I can now with this flurry. I got to meet you," Olaf said after they kissed. "I'm with you and I can feel the air on my snow. I could never ask for anything better."

"I'll show you something better," Mike hopped off the bench they sat on, and extended his arm out for Olaf to take. "Come with me."

Olaf took his hand, and Mike led Olaf to the railing at the end of the ship. 

"Climb on," Mike said, and Olaf did. He hoisted himself on the railing and stood up. Mike grabbed Olaf's sticks and held them, so both their arms were in the air. 

"I'm flying!" Olaf said happily, tears filling his eyes. "Mike! I'm flying!" 

Olaf turned his head, giving Mike another kiss. Mike wrapped his arms around Olaf's body and whispered in his ear. 

"To the stars," Mike said seductively. The two went to Mike's room and made sweet, gentle love. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disaster had struck. The boat was in the water. Olaf and Mike had found a board to float on, but alas, Olaf selfishly took up the entire fucking board.

"Mike, you're so cold," Olaf said. Olaf was fine in the cold. After all, he was a snowman.  

"S-some people a-re w-w-worth fr-free-freezing f-for," Mike managed to utter out, before taking his final breath.

"Mike!" Olaf cried. Just as Olaf was about to fling himself into the ocean and freeze with his true love, he heard the calling of a boat that was finding survivors. 

"I'll never let go, Mike," he said, kissing Mike's green, frozen hands. He let go anyway, and Mike dropped to the bottom of the ocean. He turned into a mikesicle. 

Olaf flagged down the boat and crawled in. He looked back at the water, knowing his true love was down there. He had to carry on his life though... In honor of Mike Wazowski. 

They climbed aboard another ship; one that would take them back to land. Olaf sat alone on the floor, and a man approached him. It began to rain, and Olaf couldn't tell the difference between the rain and his tears.

"Name, please," the man asked, holding a list to make note of the survivors. 

"Olaf," he replied. "Olaf Wazowski." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

9 months later, and Olaf was running around with two children. The night Olaf and Mike made love caused Olaf to carry his children. Mike would live on in these two. His legacy to be remembered by all. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

84 years later. Olaf sits with his two children on his death bed. Pictures of all the things Mike and Olaf wanted to surround him.

"You're father was a great man," Olaf said. "I still love him."

Olaf fell asleep. His last dream of himself and Mike getting married. Everything was fine. 


End file.
